


You Don't Fit In

by Jackkathleen



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jooncy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackkathleen/pseuds/Jackkathleen
Summary: When JooE joins momoland, a new kpop group about to debut, she feels out of place and different than all the other girls in momoland.She feels like she's the odd one out.Unless she's with Nancy





	You Don't Fit In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my Jooncy fic. This story will probably be short n' sweet, but please leave kudos! <3

"Ah, Jooe! Welcome to MLD Entertainment!" A man in a virtually unwrinkled suit said enthusiastically as I entered the small facility.

The man who welcomed me was the manager of the new group I was in, Momoland. He and a few other intimidating men were standing together in front of the reception desk.

The man held out his hand for me to shake and smoothed his thinning hair with the other.  
I switched the luggage in my hand to the other and shook his hand, a large smile on my face.

"It's nice to meet you..." I trailed off, not knowing what honoraries to use with him.

"Just call me Junghun, no need for honoraries!" The old man said excitedly.  
I laughed at his enthusiasm, my bubbly laughter filling the empty room and making smiles travel to the other men's faves.

"It's nice to meet you, Junghan," I gave his hand one final shake and let go, my free hands both taking hold of my luggage.

"This is Seonlee, He'll tell you where you need to be in the dorms and walk you through you schedule," Junghan placed his hand on a young man next to him, presumably Seonlee, and pushed him closer to me while he spoke.

I nodded at Seonlee with a smile, but he winked back.  
My stomach did small flips.

Junghan gestured to the rest of the men and quickly introduced them as PDs or camera men, telling me that I would most likely see them often.

"Now," Junghan clapped his hands together. "Seonlee, mind taking Jooe to her dorm?" 

"Ah, yes sir." Seonlee smiled largely and bowed slightly at the manager. He began walking off, which I struggled to follow him.  
Behind me, a few of the men had picked up my other luggage and were now following me and Seonlee.

Our footsteps echoed in the dense hallway that smelled like a Halloween store. I looked around; pictures of girls with awards in their hands covered the walls along with pictures of managers or PDs who were influential to the company.

My eyes caught on a blank spot on the wall and I smiled.

"That's where I'll be." I thought to myself.  
I was determined to make momoland work, I sacrificed everything for this group.  
As we continued walking down the hallway, I felt my nerves start to push up through my smile. I had no idea what these girls were like.

Seonlee turned and led me up a large, twisting set of stairs. As I stepped on a stair with my heavy sports shoe, it creaked dangerously; as if it was going to give out below my foot.  
I hesitated and looked uneasily at Seonlee.

Seonlee turned back and smiled, holding out his hand for me to take.  
"You'll have to get used to the stairs," he chuckled.

I blushed as I took his warm hand and started walking up the stairs with him. As long as he was here, I felt safer.

Once up the stairs, he let go of my hand softly. My hand immediately pricked at the loss of warmth.  
I pulled my hand into my sweater sleeve and balled up my fist in it.

Seonlee explained that the dorms that were up here was for when we had a main comeback ready. But when we didn't have anything to work on, we stayed in the outside building dorms and worked on whatever we wanted to in there.

I nodded a long to all of his words, taking them in so I didn't mistake the rooms in the future.  
"You'll have a roommate or two in these dorms, but you'll have your own room in the outside dorms. The outside dorms are more comfortable, they are mainly for you to rest in between comebacks so we only have one gym in the outside dorms. But we have multiple in this main building, along with a few other rooms for specific training." Seonlee stopped in front of a room that had the numbers 151 in gold letters on the door.

I looked curiously at him as he turned around and knocked on the door.  
"This is your room," He said quickly to me, not looking back.

The door swung open; a girl with a thin face, perked lips and big eyes opened the door. She was wearing a large sweater and shorts that barely showed under her sweater, showing of her milky thighs.

"Yeonwoo! This is your new roommate, JooE!" Seonlee gestured toward me and I watched as yeonwoo's eyes flicked from Seonlee to me.  
I gave a small wave and smiled shyly.  
Yeonwoo stared at me for a moment before smiling softly at me and moving some of her thin, silky hair out of her face.

My heart was beating so hard in my chest that I was sure yeonwoo could hear it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jooe!" Yeonwoo gave a small bow and opened the door wider so I could walk in.

"Go ahead and get settled for a moment, Jooe. I need to pick up your schedule," Seonlee said while walking backwards, tripping on the men carrying my luggage.  
I giggled slightly and turned back to yeonwoo. 

Slowly, I walked into the room, my arms tightly clutching my bag.  
The room had white walls, making it look nice and well kept.  
To the left of the door, a small kitchen was installed. To the right of the door, a table to eat food on was pushed against a wall.

I could see a hallway leading somewhere and a door directly in front of me that was open so I could see it was a bathroom.

The place was small, but cozy.

"We didn't know we were getting a third roommate so, we took the best rooms..." Yeonwoo said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It doesn't bother me!" I smiled at the timid girl while placing a hand softly on her shoulder. 

Yeonwoo smiled and nodded, looking toward the hallway.  
"Well, follow me. I'll show you your room," yeonwoo started to walk, her hair swishing against her back.

I followed her as she started to turn to the hallway.  
There seemed to be no lights in the hallway, which creeped me out a little bit.

Yeonwoo read my mind, "There's no light in this hallway for...whatever reason-i'm not sure. Just remember your room is the last door on the right."  
She stopped in front of a white door and opened it for me.

I walked into the room, taking in my surroundings. The room was small and square shaped. There was a window on the wall in front of me that was being blocked by another brick building. I rolled my eyes.

There was a small mattress on a white bed frame on the left wall and a desk on the right. The hardwood floor had specks of dirt and dust collected in the corner and there was a chunk of paint missing from the wall.  
A single light hung above the bed from the center of the ceiling.

I walked forward and placed my bag on the mattress, still looking around.

"I'll get your other bags," Yeonwoo quickly turned out of the room.

I stood in the small, empty room by myself and sighed happily. I was finally here, ready to start training for the idol business.

"Wow, this room is horrible." I turned around quickly, my heart suddenly racing.  
A sassy looking girl with long, curly hair and a curvy body was leaning against the door frame.  
She looked around before meeting her eyes with mine.

"I'm Nancy," She said while holding out her hand.

I took it and shook it lightly, her hand warning up my cold one.  
"JooE..nice to meet you Nancy." 

"I'm the youngest of the group and a singer," Nancy started talking. While she was talking, I watched her.  
She was wearing a green crop top and shorts that squeezed her thicker thighs.  
"..what's your position?" Nancy asked, forcing my eyes back up to her face.

"Oh, I'm a dancer and a singer-" 

"And a visual?" Nancy cut me off.

I laughed in surprise.  
"Oh, no I-i could never be a visual, I-" I stopped talking as Nancy pushed off the door frame and walked closer to me.

"Why not? You're very pretty." Nancy smiled at me and looked at my face closer. "Prettier than me.." she said in a quiet voice as she looked over my body.

"Yuh-you think so?" I stuttered, my heart pounding in my chest. Nancy nodded at me before smiling again and speaking.

"This room has crap heating and you can hear the pipes banging on the wall. If that ever bothers you, come to my room. I wouldn't mind." Nancy's voice was high pitched, but soft and comforting.

I nodded and smiled at her, but my smile faded when she walked closer and touched my blonde hair.

"Is this your natural hair color?" She asked while twisting it around her fingers. 

"No, it's not." 

"Why did you dye it?"

"The company wanted me to dye it," Nancy looked at me, a small bit of pity in her eyes.  
Was there something I didn't know?

"Well," She stepped back. "Once you're done with your schedule tour, you can swing by my room. I'm kind of lonely these days." A small giggle slipped from nancy's lips as she left the room.

I felt my chest swell with an unfamiliar warmth as Nancy left the room. She was nice, I would most likely go by her room to talk more with her later.

A banging sound snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see yeonwoo struggling with my luggage.

"Oh!" I cried out and ran over to help the skinny girl.

I grabbed one of my larger suitcases that yeonwoo was struggling with and heaved it onto the mattress. She followed behind me with my second suitcase and put it on the bed with a bit of trouble.

"Alright," yeonwoo rubbed her now red hands together. She pulled a few papers out from her short pocket. "This is your schedule. Seonlee should be back in a moment. Feel free to knock on my door if you need anything!" 

With a few strides, yeonwoo was out of my room, with the door closing behind her.

I stood looking over my papers for a moment before flopping on my bed, sprawling out as much as I could with the luggage taking up the bed.

I took a deep breathe and lifted the papers in front of me.

Mld.mmld. Inauguration (pdp) 4:30

"Finally," I whispered to myself in the empty room, a small smile on my face.  
"I'm an idol."


End file.
